The Beginning of Ninja
by Katniss511
Summary: Kuragetsu Hozuki must figure out how to deal with the struggle of being a young ninja. Arguments with teammates, confusing romance and ninja missions pile on top of her in her quest for greatness. The Beginning of Ninja. (Female OC)
1. Prologue

Kuragetsu Hozuki hated being teased. It wasn't because of her looks or because of her grades, it was because of her name. Her father, being a Hozuki, named her so that she would have the traditional ending to her name, but decided on an aquatic, feminine name was hard for her parents. Combining the word jellyfish and moon, they got her name- Kuragetsu. She was just six, new to the Ninja Academy and nervous around her peers. She wore a simple light blue shirt with the Hozuki Clan symbol etched on the sleeves. Her white hair was loose and stopped a bit below her shoulders with two blue hairclips keeping her bangs out of her face. She stood shyly of front of the class while Iruka introduced her. Her father had kept her from going to the Ninja Academy for a year to train her with the Hydrification Technique, and now that she knew the basics, she was finally permitted to go. "This is Kuragetsu Hozuki. She's new in class, so please be respectful." Kuragetsu peaked out from behind Iruka nervously and smiled widely.

"Hello! I'm Kuragetsu, it's nice to meet you." She smiled with her eyes closed and did a peace sign with one hand out of habit. She walked over to the seat Iruka had told her to sit in and saw the boy sitting next to her asleep. She sat down and looked at him curiously out of the corner of her eye. Kuragetsu debated waking him up, but decided against it, deciding to only wake him up if necessary. She had just noticed the scattered whispers and childish giggles around her. She strained herself to listen to a conversation somewhat close to her and only managed to catch a bit of the conversation.

The people talking were two girls, one with pink hair and the other with blonde hair. "Kuragetsu?" The girl with blonde hair giggled, "What does that even mean?" Kuragetsu sank down in her seat. She played with her fingers to distract herself from the pain of not being accepted by her peers. Kuragetsu didn't even notice when the boy next to her woke up until he spoke.

"A new student? What a drag…" He mumbled, glancing at her lazily.

"I'm Kuragetsu, it's nice to meet you." She said, a bit less enthusiastic than the first time and she internally prepared herself for more teasing.

"Shikamaru Nara," The boy introduced with a slight nod.

Kuragetsu smiled at him, _Maybe I can make a friend…_


	2. Chapter 1

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

Kuragetsu ran as fast as she could, a large smile on her face and her water bottle in hand. It wasn't her fault she was running late. Her father had been helping her with the Water Gun Technique of the Hozuki clan. She already excelled in the Hydrification Technique, so learning the Water Gun Technique was next. Since it was a Jutsu only the Hozuki clan used, her father was the only one who could teach her. She ran through Konoha, trying her best not to bump into civilians. It was a big day for Kuragetsu and her peers. They would be assigned their teams, and Kuragetsu was curious as to who she would get on her team. When she burst through the door, Iruka had just began announcing Team Seven.

"Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kuragetsu Hozuki." Some girls protested and complained about not being on the same team as Sasuke, but Kuragetsu frowned. She was hoping to be put with one of her friends- she knew that Shikamaru and Choji wouldn't be an option for her, but she at least hoped Hinata or Kiba would be on the same team as her. As Naruto began to protest, Kuragetsu snuck over to an empty seat next to Hinata. She gave the shy girl a smile and began to zone out, not bothering to listen to the other teams. Soon enough, Kuragetsu was in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Kuragetsu awoke, her teammates were the only people still in the room. Kuragetsu shook her water bottle to see how much water was left and frowned as she realized it was nearly empty. She looked around to see her teammates waiting, boredom clear on their features. She shrugged and ran out of the room to refill her bottle. Once she had refilled it, she ran back to her team to find them in the same position, with Naruto complaining louder. Now wide awake, Kuragetsu drank from her bottle and observed her teammates curiously. She stopped drinking and wiped her mouth with a sigh. "So guys, what's up?" She said loudly to put an end to the complaining. She walked around the empty room, water bottle in hand as she looked at all her teammates. Sasuke ignored her and she rolled her eyes. Sure Sasuke was good-looking, and maybe when she was younger she thought he was cute, but his rude personality snapped her back into reality. Naruto looked at Kuragetsu curiously.

"Hey, you're that girl who talks to that dark and weird girl." He said loudly, not quite realizing how rude it was. Kuragetsu glared at him, ready to defend her friend when Naruto interrupted her and began to place a dusty eraser at the top of the door to prank their sensei. He ignored the protests from Sakura and didn't notice what Kuragetsu was doing until she took the eraser from him. "Hey!" He cried out but stopped when her saw a smirk on her face. He and the rest of the team looked at her curiously as she began writing on the board with the chalk, doodling her clan symbol and drawing stick figures to look like her teammates. She then wrote things like, 'Hozuki's rule!' and 'Kuragetsu is the best!'. After, she erased all of it, filling the eraser with even more dust as she erased. Handing the eraser back to Naruto with a smirk, Kuragetsu took another sip from her bottle as Naruto smiled and continued with his plan. Kuragetsu ignored Sakura as she continued whining and began smirking when she saw the doorknob move. Her and Naruto both erupted into laughter as their sensei got hit with the dusty eraser.

"My first impression of you guys, you're all a bunch of idiot's."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So sorry for the clichés of her being on Team Seven and not liking Sasuke, but I'll try to have this be the last clichés. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

Upon hearing her teacher's words, Kuragetsu became furious. Despite knowing it was a bad idea, Kuragetsu couldn't help but let the loud personality her father had instilled in her seep through, "Hey! I'm not an idiot! It's called creativity old man!" She didn't regret her words, but Kuragetsu knew that she probably shouldn't have said that. Regardless, she crossed her arms stubbornly and held her ground. Kakashi ignored his her and simply told his students to meet him on the roof. Taking a sip of her water loudly, Kuragetsu made her way up to the roof, mumbling insults under her breath.

Once she and the rest of her teammates got on the roof, Kuragetsu kept herself busy by drinking her water, not realizing how loud she was being. She didn't stop until Sakura hit her on the head. Not expecting Sakura's sudden hit, her water bottle fell on the ground, causing its contents to spill on the ground. Kuragetsu stared wide-eyed, "No!" She whined, "How am I supposed to stay hydrated now?!" She picked up the now empty bottle, staring at it sadly.

Kakashi observed his students reactions, _A Hozuki, huh? No wonder she's freaking out about the water so much,_ Kakashi thought. Only listening to the beginning of Kakashi's speech about introducing themselves, Kuragetsu stared at the clouds, a slight look of longing in her eyes as she thought to herself. When she snapped out of her thoughts, Kuragetsu saw everyone looking at her expectantly. She tilted her head to the said in confusion, making Kakashi sigh. "Introduce yourself. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi explained to the confused girl.

Smiling sheepishly, Kuragetsu nodded, "I'm Kuragetsu Hozuki! I like water, snow, learning about my clan, tea, and learning new techniques for my Kekkei Genkai. I dislike people who talk bad about my family, being thought of as weak, and I don't really like sour things. My hobbies are training and drawing, but I'm really bad at it. My dream is to go to Kirigakure, meet some famous Kiri ninja, and learn more about my clan." Kuragetsu shrugged, scratching the back of her head nervously. _I guess it makes sense,_ Kakashi thought, _that she'd be interested about Kiri, but does she know of all the bloodshed in Kiri?_

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know there's not any dialogue from Naruto or Sasuke, or Sakura, I just haven't watched the episodes in a while so I'll re-watch that and make the bell test as descriptive as possible.**


End file.
